Once Upon a Memory
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Alexandria Black Moves into the Winchester Home after the death of her brother. She and Sam fall in Love, but something made her leave. Now Sam and Dean rush to Save her Life. Will she Join them on their hunts will they even Be able to save her? Chap 8 up
1. I still Love you

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nothing Bro" Sam replied staring at the dashboard of Dean's one true love, yup that's right his Impala.

"Dude, you're so bad at lying, always were." Dean commented.

Dean knew his brother was lying , he knew _**something** _was wrong. And **_something _**was wrong. But Sam wasn't the type to admit it, to anyone. He had that look on his face, the look Dean knew too well. The look of regret, remorse, mistake and so, so much pain.

"Sammy?"

"It's Just...ah never mind" nice one Sam pull a Dean and hide your feelings, hide your pain.

"Nope" Dean said with a smirk " there are no never minds. Tell Me or I'm pulling this car over"

"What are you five?" Sam asked.

"Just tell me" Dean Demanded

Sam wished he could make something up. But they were brothers, and they were close. They could read each other like they could read a book. Even though Sam would like to argue if Dean can actually read, at all.

" She's There" He began " In Los Angeles"

"Ah" Dean said

"Alexandria" Sam mumbled.

Alexandria Black, the sister of one the best hunters in the world Thomas Black who hunted often with John Winchester and his boys. And by the time she was twelve or thirteen she started hunting to and she was pretty damn good at it, as Dean recalls.

Then on one Hunt, when she was 14 or 15 they had been hunting this tormented spirit, out in L.A., She was taken.

Sam and Dean and their father John had gone with Thomas Black , Alexandria's sole guardian to save her. It hadn't taken them long, to find her but the spirit had murdered her brother, Sam who was only a year older, held her in his arms all night as she cried her eyes out. She **_watched_** it happen.

He was her only family left and now he was dead. John winchester took her home with him and his boys, for what was only for a little while but she was so in need of revenge she murdered every god damn evil thing that came in contact with her. John winchester, Became another father figure. Dean a brother, and Sam the Love of her Life.

One Day when she was eighteen they got into some sort of fight, or that's what dean assumed. She ran out the house mumbling something about Los Angeles, Her Brother, The alive spirit, Her revenge, and it was over.

Sam never mentioned her again, actually soon after that a week maybe two he gave up hunting. Dean and Sam knew Jessica was just a cover for the pain, but Sam didn't admit it.

The spirit in Los Angeles has taken victims, women. Teens, and young adults. Ripped out organs, and severed the bodies. But they were kept alive for two weeks before slaughtered, because of specific markings ancient markings, that seemed familiar to Sam and Dean, but they couldn't place it. They've seen it before but they don't know when or where.

Los Angeles Police Department.

" Hmm..." the detective thought about the answer he was going to give Sam and Dean " nine victims in the serial killings"

" can you give us any detail to how the bodies are?" Sam asked.

" Right Kidney missing, Left pinky removed, Both lungs severed, and strange markings about the bodies." He said looking at his files " I can give you pictures."

"Thanks" Sam said.

"Any , Idea to who the next victim could be?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly" the detective said, " there is a young woman about twenty-one years of age , whose friends have reported missing, and her employer hasn't seen her in a week. She works at a Local Restaurant 'Italian Starz'" Sam looked up when they were here on that hunt that was Alexandria's Favorite restaurant in L.A..

" Have a name" Sam asked, praying to god it wasn't her.

"Yeah" he said " the first name is Alexandria, I just need to find the last name I believe it begins with a B, ah here we go. Alexandria B–"

"Alexandria Black" Sam said cutting him off.

"Yeah , you know her" he asked sam.

"Yeah, Once upon a memory" Sam said , as he got up and walked out the door.

" Have an address" Dean asked the Detective. As soon as he got a slip of paper with address on it he said thanks and followed Sam.

When he walked outside Sam was kicking the side of the building.

" Sammy, calm down" he said " She'll be okay, she's a hunter"

"Have an address?" Sam asked

"yeah" dean replied

"Let's go then." Sam responded.

" Here it is" Dean said to Sam as they pulled up in front of an apartment building. "Number Four-Two-Zero"

Sam Laughed a little. "What?" Dean asked.

"Remember when we were engaged ?" Sam began " Me and Alex, I mean"

" No I thought you meant you and the pope. Ha ha . Anyway. Yeah, why?"Dean asked

"April 20th was the date we wanted 04-20 four two zero, and look at the street crossings, St. Thomas Rd. And Jonathan Court." Sam Began "all the signs were there to find her I just didn't take them. I'm such an ass."

"I've been telling you that for years bro, but don't beat yourself up over it, you still love her right?" Dean asked.

" More Than Ever" Sam replied " I don't know what I'll do if we don't find her in time"

" Well then you still have a chance with her" Dean said. "I know she still loves you. She called me, a year ago or more. When you were in college. She needed help with a hunt one of her friends was taken and something went wrong. She asked about you, she told me to watch out for you because she still loved you, and she always will. She said every time any guy ever wanted to go out with her, she'd say no. She was to in love with you. You see Sammy she wanted you Happy. She wanted the best for you, she knew about Jessica, it was ok with her yes it hurt her, but it was best for you. She said she Loved you so much that she was willing to die alone and she was to involved in hunting that she couldn't be in a relationship. She was on this long term hunt to find the Son of A Bitch that killed Tommy and Italian Starz was a Cover up she hardly ever worked, at all."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked furiously

"Alex, Had asked me not to. She didn't want you dropping your life for her." Dean responded **_" She wants you to be happy"_**

"I wont be happy unless I have her in my arms again" Sam replied.

"Then lets go"Dean replied.


	2. Hidden Rooms, Hidden Letters

"Locked" Sam said to Dean. Who then came over and did his famous kick down the door thing.

" Wow" Sam said entering the apartment.

"Hey Sammy" Dean began " isn't this the ring you gave her?" handing sam a ring on a necklace chain.

"Yeah" Sam said " and my chain" he let out a little chuckle.

"Look at this" Dean said pointing to a Black journal "It's Tommy's Hunting Journal, just like we have Dad's"

" oh yeah" Sam said

"We have to find her " he mumbled

"We will Sammy" Dean said apparently overhearing the little mumble his brother made.

10 minutes later

" Somehow she knew she was the next victim, or at least she planned it that way" Sam said. " And she knew we would come here, she's leaving us clues, I can't believe I didn't see it before"

"You're losing me bro, like 100" Dean responded.

"It's just something she said to me the last time I saw her ' No matter what I will always have you against my heart' I didn't get it until now. The chain and the ring is long enough to reach her heart, but she left it over there on the wall, there has to be something to that wall" Sam explained.

"Um..." Dean said confusingly " sure"

"Well, if you see all these pictures of her she's wearing it, In this birthday card her friend wrote ' I know there is something different to your past, and you never take off that necklace (LOL) I just hope one day you'll let me in. Happy birthday always and forever...' it was never signed." Sam went on.

"Wait she hates celebrating birthdays" Dean said

" And it's her hand writing" sam continued " Help me out"

They walked over to the wall, where Sam's Chain and Alexandria's engagement ring is hanging up. Sam puts it delicately in his pocket.

" Dude" Dean said " Help me move this"

They moved a dresser to reveal a half a door with a lock on it. "Great" Dean said " If she wanted us to find this why did she lock it?"

" Give me " Sam paused for a second " Tommy's journal" Sam went to the back of the book revealing a key, but not the key to the small door. A key to the Box sam had given her years ago. ' You'll always hold the key to my heart' he had written on the box. He opened the box revealing the key to the door.

"Shall we?" He asked his brother with a ' Ha! I'm better than you look'

" Wow " Dean and Sam said at the exact Same time.

" Her own hunting room" Dean said shockingly.

" What the" sam said pointing to an envelope on the table in the center of the room

addressed to him.

_Dear Sammy,_

_I'm so sorry about Jessica and your father. The look on your face when you were burning his body was so heartbreaking, yes I know what your thinking. But I was there hiding in the woods. I wanted so much to tell you it was going to be ok, but I couldn't for I figured you hated me for what I told you. I would to. After what I kept from you._

"Huh" sam said part way through the letter .

" What?" Dean asked.

" She was there " Sam began " The night we cremated Dad's body"

"So that's the noise we heard in the woods then" Dean concluded.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

_I knew I should have told you I wanted to. But I promised Tommy I wouldn't. Tommy, was Sixteen when I was born, And our mother died_ _in a fire. But I never knew what really happened until I started hunting with Tommy_. _It turned out she died in a nursery fire found pinned to the ceiling , my father died trying to save her. I never told you cause I swore to Tommy I wouldn't until I put the puzzle pieces together of that's how your mom died to. _

" I'm so stupid " Sam began " I let her leave "

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"The truth." Sam said " Her mom died the way mom did and her dad died trying to save her, I was so mad at her for not telling me I said things I regret. "

_I don't blame you Sammy I never ever did. I came to Los Angeles to find the spirit who killed Tommy. And that''s why I' m missing. The same spirit is back. In Tommy's journal is the pictures from all those years ago and I'm sure you and Dean already pretended to be the FBI or Whatever a got pictures of the recent ones. The spirits name is John Winthrop Junior He died a hundred years ago, in an accident caused by a mother and a daughter. That's why now he takes female Teens and Women. Where do I fit in? He took me once before but you saved me, remember? Anyway, his kidney was ripped out by a wild animal (or so the legend goes) and his left pinky was torn off in the_ accident_ , and both lungs were severely damaged. Now he just takes his anger out on Females every so often. Oh and the plan should be save Alex then burn bones okay?_

_I love you, I always will._

_Alexandria._

"Huh" Sam said " She basically did all the work for us, now we just have to find her"


	3. Rule Number Five, 2 am Memories

Note: The beginning is Alex's Lovely time With John Winthrop Jr.'s Spirit

Then it goes into Sam and Dean's Rush to save her.

" There isn't anything you can do to me" Alex said with no sign of fear in her eyes , staring at the spirit through the cell bars. " That you haven't already done to me "

"I Can kill you" He said with all his evil in his eyes.

"It's not like you haven't already" She said.

"Why?" She asked several moments later " Do you kill innocent people"

"Because they took away my life, I never got to see my wife or kids again" He responded with no sort of regret or remorse in his voice.

"So" Alex said " Why take it out on innocence"

He was fed up with her questions bringing back the pain. He put arms through the bars and wrapped his hand around her neck. " Afraid yet, Girlie?"

"Never" she said letting out a smirk and a small chuckle.

He took his long nail and scratched the side of her cheek and threw her against the wall.

'Hurry Sammy' she thought.

_I love you, I always will. _Rang through Sam winchester's head _No matter what I will always have you against my heart. _

'_Ms. Alexandria Black, Will you marry me?' Sam asked. _

'_Of course' Alex answered as she pulled her new fiancé into a kiss_.

... _I tell you the truth and you throw it in my face how could you Sammy?_

_...You lied to me..._

_No, I promised Tommy...I swore to him..._

_You know it was important to me...it's the way she died..._

_...I went through it to...at least you have John and Dean_...Tommy's dead... _I thought I had you but I guess I was wrong... goodbye Sammy...Although I will always have you close to my heart_

_It's all my fault I said awful things to her._ _My fault not her's but mine._

Sam Winchester woke up in the motel room , he shared with Dean. It was across from Alexandria's Apartment building he couldn't sleep. He had to do something.

"Dean" He said shaking his brother awake "I'm going to Alex's Place Can't sleep" Dean didn't move.

He took a post it from his bag and wrote

"Dean-went to Alex's to work on finding her. 2am- Sam"

He stuck it on his brother's head.

Alex awoke from her black out with the corner of her head bleeding, and a line across her cheek bleeding.

' Finally, that Son of A Bitch went to the cemetery on his famous pity me trips I'll never see my family again. Yeah well I'll never see Tommy again due to him'

"_Number Five: always have a sharp knife on you at all times, one in an easy to get to spot and one hidden"Alex laughed " Thank you Dean Winchester."_

She pulled the sole of her shoe off, revealing a hidden knife. And then Pushed the sole back into it's place .

She began to cut at the bottom of the cell bar, like she did every time he knocked her out and left. She pretended that she was unconscious the whole time, when she was really working on an escape plan.

"Come on Alex, So, So close." She said to herself.

Stomp, Stomp.

"Shit!" She said " He's coming" She put the knife back, and lay the corner of her head that was bleeding on the blood puddled floor.

"Stupid Girl " He said.

"Stupid spirt" she thought

Sam found a piece of paper on her desk that had info about John Winthrop Junior. And his attacks.

_**Died on September 18, 1902**_

_**Right Kidney Missing, animal bites all around wounds. **_

_**Left Pinky Crushed, and torn off.**_

_**Lungs severely damaged due to pressure. **_

_**First victims, Maryanna and Sophia Jones -1907 the mother and daughter who accidently ran him over.**_

_**Eight Victims proceeded that same year.**_

_**10 Victims in 1916**_

_**10 Victims in 1925**_

_**10 Victims in 1928 **_

_**10 victims in 1932**_

_**10 Victims in 1936**_

_**10 victims in 1940**_

_**10 victims in 1949**_

_**10 Victims in 1962**_

_**10 Victims in 1963**_

_**10 Victims in 1970**_

**_10 Victims in_** **_1978_**

_**10 Victims in 1990**_

_**9 Female Victims in 2000, I was the tenth but I was saved. Tommy was slaughtered in front of me. **_

_**9 In 2007 I am the tenth. **_

Next to that was an old, old article with a highlighted Line.

"**_28 Deakman's Court_**." It read " The summer home of Jonathan Winthrop Junior , which his family swares they will never use again, ' to many painful memories' They say. 'It's just creepy' Kendra Winthrop, his grand-daughter says , **_'The basement used to be a dungeon_**, and now pop-pop's gone to tell me it's ok'".

Damn Alex You're Good, no wonder why I loved- Love you so much.

At The Motel.

"Sammy" Dean said waking up, as his brother entered the room " got the note, did you have to Leave at two am?"

"Yeah" sam said " But she did everything, found all the murder years, and found where he holds his prisoners"

"It's Five am" Dean said " can this wait an hour or two"

" I'm gonna tell her you said that." Sam said.

"Fine" Dean said. They Both knew that Alex wasn't very pleasant when pissed off. **_Worse_** than Dean.

"Let's Go" Sam said as soon as Dean got dressed.

They walked outside and got in the Impala.

'_I love you, I always will.' _Rang through Sam's head again ' _No matter what I will always have you against my heart.'_

"Please don't let us be to late" Sam whispered to himself. True Alex could take care of herself, but he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. He did Drive her to Los Angeles in the First Place.


	4. Saviors and Orchid Trees

"Give me your arm girlie" The Spirit said to Alex.

"No" She answered.

" I said to give it to me" He screamed " If you wont cooperate then I'll make you wish you did"

" You don't scare me" She said as the spirit reached in between the bars and grabbed her. He began drawing a symbol on her arm but she struggled so much, that he just stabbed her shoulder.

"You pushed me to do it girlie" He said with a smile on his face.

" Listen Dude, It's Alex, Not Fucking Girlie But Alex." She shouted.

Sam and Dean arrived in front of a creepy old abandoned cottage type house. They took out their guns filled with rock salt, and entered the cottage.

" Listen Dude, It's Alex, Not Fucking Girlie But Alex." They heard a familiar voice shout.

"She's Alive" Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah and Pissed" Dean stated " I kind of feel bad for that Spirit" Dean let out a chuckle.

"Sammy I think I found it, I'll go down first" Dean said to his little brother after looking around.

When he got down the stairs he noticed Alex in a cell, holding her shoulder, a bloody knife next to the Spirit. "He stabbed her" he whispered to his brother.

He noticed that Alex had seen him. " You really are beginning to piss me off Spirit. Your no Casper. No wonder why you were killed, your just a grump with a grudge"

She had noticed a nod from Dean, her cue to duck. She Jumped out of the way, and he fired his gun. The spirit was gone at least for now. " I really hate that Son of a bitch"

"Really couldn't tell" Dean said, laughingly

" If I wasn't in a cell I'd hit you for that" Alex responded.

Her attention totally went off of him, "Sam"

"Hey Alex" he said, as he approached the bars.

"How are you" she asked.

" Good , now that I know your alive. Thanks for the clues."

She let out a laugh as tear strolled down her face. " Thanks for following them"

He stuck his thumb through the bars and wiped away her tears. " I got your letter"

"Oh" she said

"And I'm sorry for what I said to you all those years ago. I acted irrationally"

He apologized

"You did, yes. But I also kept the truth from you" she said.

"Can I have some help" Dean asked, who was working to set Alexandria free .

"Oh right" they responded at the same time.

Alex took out her knife again, and began to cut at the bar again. "Where did you get that?" Dean asked.

" My shoe" Alex responded with a smirk on her face.

"Number five" They both said at the same time.

"Wow" Sam said " I think I'm missing something "

"Yeah as always" Dean replied.

"Can we work on setting Alex free now" Alexandria asked.

"Yes Allie" Sam said calling her the name he called her when they were younger.

"Thank you Sammy" she said . "work faster Dean"

"Yes Ma'am " Dean responded rolling his eyes.

"That's Three" Alex said.

Sam couldn't help but to laugh, "your in trouble" Sam mouthed.

"Got it" Alex said, able to move the bottom of the bar out of place.

"Okay, if we pull it to the left try and crawl out" Dean said.

"Yes sir" Alex said "Ha ha "

"It's like you never left" Dean said.

"I'm out" Alex said, after sam helped her up. She hit Dean on the back of the head three times , plus one more to make it even.

"Ow" he said.

"Toughen up" Alex said " I've been stabbed"

She and Sam hugged then they pressed their lips together. "I love you" Sam said.

"I love you Too" she whispered.

"Hate to break up the reunion but we might want to go before the freak is back"

Dean said.

"I heard that" came a voice

"Spoke to soon" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam and Alex said. Sam held on to Alex tighter as he knew she was weak and she had no weapons except for a knife which was Dull.

"Any Bright Ideas" Sam asked Dean.

"Still thinking of it" Dean responded.

"I have one" Alex said "123" Which when Alex was 16, Sam 17 and Dean 22 they had come up with as code for run when the spirit, beast or demon was possibly near by.

"Right" The winchester boys said at the same time.

"Now" Alex said.

They started to run, Dean in Front Then Sam and Alex behind him who was holding on to Sam's hand.

Sam and Dean Headed for the Impala, but Alex head for a Motorcycle parked by a tree.

"You've been stabbed" They said to her.

"I'm not leaving it" she said. There was no point in arguing with her.

Sam and Dean Went in the Impala and Alex hoped on her bike.

The spirit followed them.

"Shit" Dean exclaimed "He's trying to get Alex."

The spirit had caused an accident causing Alex to fall off the bike and the bike to blow up. After about thirty seconds. She ran over to Sam and Dean who had stopped the Impala. She got in the Car.

"The god damn son of a bitch" Alex fumed "ruined my fucking bike, not to mention killed my brother and tried to kill me"

Listening to her ranting Dean had never continued to drive.

"Dean"Alex said

"Huh" he said

"DRIVE!" She basically shouted.

"Right." Dean said.

They drove straight to the apartment putting salt all around the inside of it. Then the went into her hunting room as Dean called it .

She pulled out her Laptop.

"Jonathan Winthrop Junior" She said "where the hell was he buried?"

"Actually" Sam said " Black Shadows Cemetery is the Local Cemetery, it was right behind the Winthrop manor in the early 1900's"

"Worth a shot" she said.

"Whoa" she said letting out a little moan of pain.

"You okay " Sam said quickly.

" Yeah a little light headed" Alex said.

"Let's take her to the hospital" Dean said to Sam, before Sam could say it.

"No, at least not yet I want to burn his bones first." Alex said.

"Fine" they said, no point in arguing with the arguing queen.

They went to the cemetery, and searched for John Winthrop's body.

"Where is it" asked Dean getting frustrated.

" I don't know." sam said holding Alex up.

'Wait a minute' Alex thought ' what did he always say, on his rants?'

She looked around. Bingo! "Under the orchid tree I lay, with my wife gracefully and peacefully by my side, under the stone, that reads ' beloved father, grandfather and husband, always in our hearts" she mumble and walked off.

Sam and Dean were confused but curiously followed. Far off into the distance about 4 or 5 yards away was an orchid tree with two head stones underneath.

" Over here " she called out to Sam and Dean.

They began to un dig the grave , when they noticed Alex was gone. About a mile away they saw a figure leaning over a body.

" Dean hurry!" Sam said.

Sam picked up the Gun, and ran. When he came closer he started shooting. The spirit backed away but not entirely.

"Shoot or come any closer and she's dead" John Winthrop Jr. Said.

Then all of the sudden his threats made no difference, he started to fade. "Thanks Dean" Sam thought.

"Alex?" Sam said shaking her awake "Alex?"

Dean came running over. "I'll call an ambulance"

"Alex? Don't do this to me I finally found you." Sam 's eyes began to fill with tears "Allie, Please...Alex?"

AAAASSSSDDDD

TO be continued. Review to tell me what ya think. I'll update later today, most likely.


	5. We Need Help In Here !

"_Alex?" Sam said shaking her awake "Alex?" _

_Dean came running over. "I'll call an ambulance" _

"_Alex? Don't do this to me I finally found you." Sam 's eyes began to fill with tears "Allie, Please...Alex?" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Fuck" Sam heard his older brother say " No cell service"

Dean walked over to the spot where Sam was cradling the girl he thought of as a sister's limp, body. He felt so bad for Sam he was finally reunited with the Love of his life and now her life hangs in the balance.

"No, cell service, Sammy" Dean said clearing his throat his little brother not bothering to look at him. " we'll have to drive her to the hospital"

Sam gently scooped up his former fiancé 's body in his arms and followed Dean to the Impala.

'Usually Dean would say don't stain the impala with blood' sam thought 'but he didn't bother'

He noticed a single tear in his older Brother's eye. "Come on Sammy, put her in the back" Dean said as they reached the car.

Sam gently placed her in the back seat, and sat with her, leaning her head in his lap.

"Alexandria, if you can hear me...I love you...I always have...and I regret not coming after you...and I regret what I said to all those years ago...please don't leave me" Sam said more tears filling his eyes " I love you so much"

" Hold on Sammy, Hold on Alex" Dean Mumbled as he sped off into the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We need help" Dean Shouted as he walked into the hospital waiting room "Now!" he shouted again as all the nurses looked at him.

"Don't just look at me" He shouted again " Look at her" he continued to shout as he pointed to the limp body in Sam's Arms.

"Oh my god" Said one of the nurses named Cindy " Get a stretcher Stat!" turning to one of the other nurses.

" Why didn't you come in by ambulance?" she demanded.

"We had no cell service" he said. " Sammy, it's gonna be okay." turning to his brother.

"Lay her down on the stretcher sir" a male nurse said to Sam.

"Sammy" dean whispered after the nurses had left to inform a doctor of their arrival " You still have the ring?"

"Yeah " he said through his tears

"Put it on her finger so they think your engaged , only way they tell us info" dean whispered back.

"Right" he said taking out the ring, slipping it off the chain and putting it on her finger.

The Nurses soon came back and asked their relation to the Alex. Dean Elbowed Sam in the Arm.

" I'm her fiancé " sam said " and this is my brother" Which was true Dean is Sam's brother, and Sam and Alex never Called off the engagement she just left implying that it was off so it wasn't a real lie. Which made Sam feel better.

-------------Waiting room-----------------

" Where is the young Lady's fiancé and his brother, Cindy ? " A doctor had asked.

" Over there" he said pointing to Sam and Dean, who became alert. " Doctor. Williams"

" You Ms. Jennings fiancé " Dr. Williams Asked

"Yes, sir " Sam said " Sam Winters, and this is my brother Dean"

" Can we talk in private " Doctor Williams asked.

"I'd rather talk in front of my brother" Sam responded.

"Ok , well your fiancé Has a severe concussion, she'll be a little out of it, and she wont be able to use her arm for about a week due to the stabbing on her left shoulder, and she has cuts all over and bruises." The Dr said.


	6. Hospitals, No way Oh and I'm

Just to let you know the F word is in her quite a bit.

Alex is in the hospital, why does she want to leave.

And the million dollar answer is...

Alex Psychic ability or abilities are...?

And the billion dollar answer is...?

Well damn it just read and you'll find out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - --

" And" the doctor went on " we believe she has some bruised ribs which will be painful for her to walk, I would like to see her again in one week after she is released "

" Can we see her?" Dean asked noticing that Sam was staring at the floor.

" Yes" The doctor said " Room 214"

"Thanks" Dean said as they walked off.

"Room 210–212–ah and 214" Sam thought.

"Knock, Knock" Dean said as he knocked on the door.

"Your such an as dude" they heard a weak voice say from within.

"Nice to see that you still got your humor and name calling skills back as well as your smart ass-y-ness" Dean said.

"Mistake" Sam said walking over to sit next to Alex.

" That's four" Alex said.

"FOUR!" Dean exclaimed " what happened to two and three and ONE?"

" Your jerk-y-ness and smart ass-y-ness was one two and three." Alex Began " number four was having to see your face"

Sam laughed as dean said " Well at least your you' Darling'"

"Ha ha, the one and only " Alex said " So what's up Sammy , spirt head gone ?"

"Yup" Sam responded as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Yay" Alex said as happy-ily as she could seeing as she was in a hospital " Love you Sammy"

"Love you too" he said as he smiled.

" Ok so can we go now?" Alex asked " I hate these kind of places"

"What?" Dean asked.

She turned her head to Sam and began to cry only he noticed. He knew why Dean didn't. Tommy died in front of her hospital bed all those years ago. John and Dean were at the Motel and Sam Alex and Tommy were at the hospital. All Dean knew was that she watched her brother die, he never knew how or where. Only Sam did.

F L A S H B A C K

" _Hello girlie" came a voice as Alexandria Black waited in her hospital bed for brother to return._

"_What are you doing here" she asked _

"_Well I need one more kill. In order to stay here to haunt people and torture people. See the deal is I kill ten I can stay as long as I want, once the fading begins I torture and kill the way I died. B ut I'll kill you any way I can." he said_

_He walked over to her an began to suck out her soul._

"_Alex?" Tommy thought to him self " god what if he's back"_

"_Leave her alone" Thomas Black shouted at the spirit " take me instead"_

_Alex began to wake up, and at this point she saw the spirit suck out Tommy's soul and then slash his throat to seal the deal. "TOMMY!" she screamed unplugging all the iv's from her arm "No!"_

"_ALEX" Sam Winchester shouted running into her hospital room. "Oh god, what happened"_

"_He came back tried to suck out my soul but Tommy gave his life up for mine" Alex holding her brother's body began to cry " I'm sorry Tommy this is my fault. I love you. "_

_She laid her head down on her brother's chest, and began to cry._

"_What happened in here" asked one of the nurses "How did he, are you?"_

"_I woke up and he fell to the floor and died, his throat was cut" Alex lied._

" _I'll notify the police" said the nurse._

" _No" Alex said " I just want to move on no searching , no more pain, I just want to burry him and move on. I want to leave now with my friend and My brother...my brother's body" she said still crying barley getting the words out._

" _Okay, Sweetie" the nurse said " You can leave in a few hours, your brother already signed your papers." _

_The Nurse left and Alex cried harder and harder , Sam took her in his arms and held her until the nurses said she could leave. They brought Tommy's body to the car and she handed sam the keys to her brother's car. She cried all the way home . _

_Alex had stayed in the car while Sam brought the body into his house , where he had told Dean and his Father to go. _

_He came back for Alex who was mumbling about this being her fault. _

"_It's not your fault" he said as he hugged her, she cried so much she collapsed._

_She told Sam what had happened when he arrived, but never wanted to talk about it again so John and Dean never knew. _

_Sam held her the night they cremated Tommy, she cried and stayed at the Winchester home , But she ended up living there when John started seeing her as a daughter and a Kick ass hunter. Dean a brother. And She and Sam fell in love._

End Long Ass Flashback

" I'm Sorry Tommy" she began mumbling " It's my fault. You died because of me"

"Sammy" Dean whispered " Why is she talking about Tommy and wanting to get out of the Hospital"

" Because Dean, She watched Tommy's Soul get sucked out of him and his throat slashed by that spirit. That's why. She cried so much that night...Dean we need to get her out of here" Sam said to him.

"Ok" Dean said shocked. ' Ok? The woman I consider my sister's brother died in the hospital, wait I'm sorry was Murdered by a fucking spirit , she watched and I say ok??'

" It's ok Dean" she mumbled " ok is ok to say"

" Uh, Sammy?" Dean asked he didn't want him to bother answering " What the hell? How does she know what I thought"

"Psychic" he said " I think, like me. Mom and Her mom died the same way by the demon. If I have psychic powers which are as you know my visions of people dying , she must have one too"

" dude, you lost me" dean remarked.

'_I'm psychic you ass' _Alex said to him, but not out loud. '_ ugh genius I'm telepathic and I can find out peoples memories even one's they don't remember too, oddly it works on dead bodies to. HA HA. No im serious. Please , Dude get me the FUCK out of here FUCKIN please?' _

" Ok, she just said she is psychic and wants us to get her out of here" Dean said.

" I didn't hear her say a thing" Sam said " But the escaping part I knew"

'_God I love_ _you Sammy, but you can be a complete moron. I'm Fucking Telepathic, and I can I read minds it even works on dead bodies which is FUCKING crazy. Love ya babe, and ah...GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _she screamed into his head.

" Ok I say we get her out of here" Sam said.

"Yup" Dean agreed.

'_Alex?' He Thought_

'_Yeah Sammy ?' she telepathically spoke_

' _I'll go and TRY to get you out of here, but Tell Dean he has to stay with you.'_ He thought again for her to hear.

'_Ok ' she laughed a little in his head ' you and Dean are gonna make me go back and forth with this telepathy thing aren't ya'_

_He laughed ' Yeah' _

'_Great, and you better work on getting me out of here bye now baby cakes'_

'_I saw that' _she said as he rolled his eyes and left.

' _oh Dean-y Boy'_

' _ugh not that name ' He stupidly thought_

' _or I can say ass face' _

' _right you heard me, so what is it'_

' _Sam left'_

' _I noticed'_

' _six, ha ha . Even numbers rock. OCD though not so much'_

' _Still got that?'_

'_Yeah it doesn't just fly away ass-y face'_

' _ugh, stop it'_

' _nope, anyway Sam said you get to stay with me and he'll figure away to break me out!'_

' _he's gonna break you out' _

' _no ass-y face, he's talking to the nurses'_

'_Alex???"_

' _Yes baby cakes'_

' _ugh do you have to start calling me that again'_

'_Of course, baby cakes, what's up'_

' _you get to leave, I explained your situation as long as I promised to hire a private nurse you can leave. Which we don't have to, I had my fingers crossed '_

'_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

'_Ass-y face, I'm leaving this shit hole, yippppppppppeeeeeeeeeee'_

' _Great' _

' _I sleepy carry me to car or tell baby cakes to '_

' _ok'_

' _nighty night assy face.' _

'_Night'_

They went to the motel and Alex slept the whole night through, dreaming of the good times between her and Tommy. Glad her revenge came. And now so many other Supernatural evil-y things will die for her, revenger on the Demon and Spirits that screwed her, Sam and Dean over.


	7. October Sucks and Hell Yeah

" Hey" Sam said to Alex as she was sitting on the edge of the bed they shared at the motel." How are you–"

'_Don't'_ she screamed in his mind.

"Did you have to scream that?" he asked " Don't what"

"Yes" Alex responded "don't ask me how I'm feeling it's been over a month you know".

"Right where's dean?" Sam asked " He's went out like an hour and a half ago.

"Hold on" Alex responded.

'_Dean?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Where the hell are you' _

' _Im on my way back'_

'_Okay, and Dean?'_

'_Yeah, Alex?'_

' _You think I should tell Sam, before we start hunting again'_

'_About, the first time you called me, when the Demon came after you?'_

'_Yeah'_

' _Maybe, he does deserve to know' _

'_I know I hope he doesn't hate me though. See ya'_

"Dean is on his way" Alex said to Sam." We need to talk"

"This can't be good" Sam mumbled.

"I doubt you'll like it" Alex responded. " Promise to listen?" He nodded. She wanted to cry thinking of the memory that she was about to share. " Two weeks after, I left... I found out I was four months pregnant" she paused he looked shocked and hurt, giving her the ' you better fuckin continue look' " I was trying to figure out ways to tell you... when I decided it was best to see you in person. In the sixth month I was ready to go to your school, where Dean said you were. But then I got the feeling I was in Danger. I called Dean and asked him for help. It turns out that the Demon was after me, wanting our baby dead. He caused me to have a miscarriage he almost killed me until...Tommy's spirit took over me and protected me. When Dean found me I was laying in a puddle of blood, weakened, due to the demon's harm to me before Tommy stepped in. I found out that I miscarried , so I never bothered to tell you." Tears began to form in her eyes " I became reckless after that, bought a motorcycle started hunting on my own again, Killing everything that got in my way. You're mad at me"

"Yes I am" Sam said, clearly hurt " How could you not tell me Alex????? You were carrying my child I could have protected you"

" After what you said to me how could I have trusted that" The screaming match began.

" I had a right to FUCKIN know the minute you found out, Damn it Alex" The next thing she knew she was on the floor he had gotten so mad he hit her, regretting it since he did it. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to"

" yes you did" she said crying running out of the room.

"October really sucks" she mumbled running as fast and as far as she could. Bam! She ran right into Dean.

"What the hell happened" He asked.

" I don't blame him" she said, as the tears mixed with blood rolled off her cheeks. " I kept the truth from him"

"Still" Dean said.

Alex just turned around and ran over to a big rock not far in the distance. "Damn it Sam, what the FUCK is wrong with you?" Dean shouted walking into the motel room.

"I dunno man " Yup there was that famous Regret, Remorse, Mistake and So Much Pain Look.

" Just go talk to her, Dude" Dean said, calming down.

"Alex?" Sam whispered coming up behind her, she turned around and stared him in the eyes tears streaming down her face. He sat next to her and held her as she cried. " Im sorry Allie, I really truly am."

"I know Baby Cakes" Alex said looking up at him " I am too"

"It's not your fault" He said " It's the god damn demon's fault"

"You know October sucks" Alex said again " That's When The baby died and Tommy died"

"Yeah I know Sweetie" Sam said. Sam at that moment had an idea. He pulled away from their embrace and knelt in front of her. He pulled out, her engagement ring " Alex, Can we try this again?" he asked.

She just kissed him."Should I Take that as a yes?" She kissed him again.

"Yeah" She said.


	8. Speak Now or Forever Go Back to Hell

**Once Upon A Memory **

** Chapter Eight**

**Speak Now or Forever Go Back to Hell**

"Dean!" Sam complained "Can you shut off that stupid music, Please!"

"Sammy" Dean Began "Don't you know the rule of the car"

"The driver picks the music" Sam mocked.

"Besides" Alex butted in "I like Metallica, and this happens to be my favorite song by them"

"Outnumbered" Alex and Dean said in Unison.

"Ha!" Alex Chuckled "The Unforgiven, Rocks!"

"That it does" Dean agreed "Sammy, find a hunt yet?"

"No" He answered "And it's Sam"

"OOOOOOO! Dean get off at the next Exit." Alex exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Dean and Sam asked in Unison" Being in Idaho both brothers had no idea at all why Alex would want to go anywhere or know where anywhere is for that matter.

"Didn't you see that sign back there" They shook their heads no "Ugh! At the next exit is a church silly, and…." she smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Am I missing something?" Dean Asked

"Engaged Couple……wanting to go to a church?" Alex asked. Dean shrugged, looking back at her then at Sam, who was hitting his head on the dashboard.

"Easy there Baby Cakes" she chuckled "I want to MARRY YOUR BROTHER NOW GENIOUS!!!!!!"

"Right" Dean said turning off at the next exit.

Scene Two: Church:

It was a small ceremony nothing big; it was in a church somewhere in the middle of Idaho. It was only the three of them, Sam, Dean and Alex, since they had no one else to invite; for the demon killed their parents, and Alexandria's brother was dead, and even though it wasn't directly his fault she somehow blames the demon for his death. After all if the demon didn't attack their mom, and their father hadn't died in the process Thomas Black wouldn't have started hunting. But that also means that she wouldn't be about to marry Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester's Eyes lit up it was a rare moment that Alexandria Black wore anything near fancy. She wore black dress pants, a long white sparkling tank top and a short black jacket. Her hair was up in a bun, with curls hanging down, she was holding white and pink roses in her hands.

'_Not a word Dean'_ she telepathically spoke to the man who was to soon become her brother in law _'or I'll kick your ass'_

'_Whatever Alex I wasn't going to say a thing' _He thought

'_Liar'_

'_Fine, I wont say anything'_

'_Good'_

"Do you Samuel Winchester take Alexandria Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Sam.

"I do" Sam responded staring into Alex's eyes. Dean Handed him the ring, and he put it on Alexandria's Finger. They both smiled.

"Do you Alexandria Black Take Samuel Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked looking at Alex.

"I do" She said, smiling with a tear in her eye. She slipped the ring on his finger.

"You may now….." the priest began but before he could finish Alex and Sam were already kissing……….Ah, making out "Why do I bother with you young people" the priest mumbled.

"Could have told you" Dean said as he let out a small chuckle.

All of the sudden the doors flew open revealing a man with yellow eyes. "Oh god" Alex started "Why now?" she held on to her new husband even tighter.

'_Listen, I know you think this is weird but I'm telepathic' she _spoke to the priest inside his mind _'you need to trust me, this man is bad news, and you need to get out of here. Take your wife and head out the door behind you. I'll distract him go when I tell you to. Don't make any noise. And don't come back.' _

"What the hell do you want?" she asked letting go of Sam and inching toward the Demon. His eyes were on her she knew that.

'_GO! NOW!' _she shouted in the priest's head, he grabbed his wife's hand and never came back.

"Haven't you done enough, what the hell do you wa-"Before she could continue her sentence the yellow eyed Demon had sent her across the room and held her against the wall. "Oh, didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice" she spat at him.

"Let her go" Sam Shouted and the Demon, He was then sent to another wall and Dean along with him.

"Leave them alone you bastard" Alex shouted

"Aw, little Miss tough Alexandria Black. Too bad you weren't like that when I murdered your unborn child." He hissed inching toward her.

"BASTARD!" She screamed.

He walked closer and closer. "Get away from her" Sam shouted. The demon lifted his hand and threw him out the window.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. The demon had an evil grin on his face as he moved Dean to the opposite wall.

"Now where was I?" The demon asked " oh yeah " he smirked, giving Alex an evil grin. He moved her from wall to wall, from floor to ceiling and she endured it until……

Dean looked up from where he was, for he heard a bone chilling scream.. He saw as his sister in law's white tank top turned crimson red. The spike went through her left side.

The church had been remodeling; new stained glass windows, new candle holders, new crystal chandeliers. And the holy water holders are getting replaced that's where the spike comes in.

'_Dean? Dean can you hear me? Sammy's not responding to me'_

'_Shit! Are you okay? '_

' _Um……not exactly but I have a plan, I'm going to call on Tommy's spirit to join me in my body. And when I do, it'll be like I'm healed until he leaves or get's thrown out. We'll draw the Demon away and you get to sam. I'll get rid of the demon for now.'_

'_Okay, and Alex?'_

'_Be careful'_

_aw you really care. Ha , sorry not joke time is it'_

'_ah no, Be careful'_

'_you know it man'_

"Ego advoco expeto meus frater Thomas Black phasma adjungo mei corpus itaque nos licet oppugno croceus eyed pravus diabolus" (I call upon my brother Thomas Black's spirit to join me in my body so we can fight the yellow eyed devil) Alex mumbled. And soon after there was a gold light around her and she floated to the center of the room, where Tommy's spirit entered her body.

'_Miss me' Tommy's spirit asked his little sister._

'_You know it brother' Alexandria responds. _

'_Have a plan kid?' He asked_

'_Yupperskipper' she answered _

'_Still saying that? Ha! So let me guess we trap him in a pentagram after running right?'_

'_Yupperskipper, okay running time.'_

Alex/Tommy started running once they were out of seeing distance they drew the pentagram.

"Fools" The demon said, not realizing he stepped into a trap.

"No you're the fool" Alex said.

"Look down" Tommy's spirit inside Alex finished.

Alex/Tommy began chanting something in Latin which got rid of the Demon, causing it's dead host to blow up sending Tommy's spirit out of his sister's body; and Alex flying across the woods.

" I love you little sister, Take care of your Self" Alex heard Tommy's spirit whisper before everything went black.


	9. author note

-1Hey Guys I have had loads of stuff going on in the past few months sigh But I'm back now!! And I'm going to update my stories ASAP.

-Lex


End file.
